


Take It Back

by quixhaotic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BOTTOM JUNHUI HOUSEHOLD HERE Y'ALL, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Hao got mad, Junhui is a frustrated lil bean, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, VerKwan is mentioned but not thoroughly discussed, a bit of crack, implied jeongcheol, like...they went at it for hours hfjgfege, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixhaotic/pseuds/quixhaotic
Summary: Anon asked:"junhao au where junhao fight because of SEX, context will of course depend on you author-nim! >:D"





	Take It Back

Junhui whines when the light hits his face. He scrunches his nose as his eyes adjust to the brightness and brings his hand up to his face to rub the sleepiness away.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” He blinks rapidly when he hears the familiar raspy voice.

 

“Hao..?”

 

“You passed out for about two minutes.” Minghao answers calmly, and it was only then that Junhui notices the other male smoking a cigarette right at his face.

 

That wasn’t the only thing he notices though.

 

With a gasp he realizes he was stark naked, a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. Minghao was in a similar state, only he wasn’t the one lying on his back with legs spread wide and a dick inside his ass.

 

He looks around and sees several opened packs of condoms lying everywhere, along with an open bottle of lube, the liquid dripping in the sheets.

 

“Now,” Minghao says, lifting one of Junhui’s legs and slinging it over his shoulder. Junhui visibly shivers and whimpers as the other male adjusts his pathetically limp body into a new position.

 

“Let’s continue.” The younger Chinese declares, and before Junhui could even open his mouth to speak Minghao was already pounding into him relentlessly at a brutal pace that has him screaming for what feels like the nth time already because his throat is noticeably sore.

 

Junhui whacks his brains to recall the exact reason why he is in this situation.

 

  * ••



 

It’s been six months since Junhui and Minghao have been dating, and so far everything’s good between them.

 

They go on dates, watch movies, dine on restaurants, and do other things most couples do. They live together in an apartment complex that Minghao’s family owns, and they each have their own stable jobs and aren’t completely dependent on the other.

 

Minghao works for his father in their own company while Junhui helps his friend Yoon Jeonghan manage a night club called The Area. And if it isn’t obvious yet, that was where he and Minghao met.

 

A few words and drinks were exchanged before they ended up at the backseat of Minghao’s car, with Junhui riding him like a cowboy and Minghao gripping his waist hard enough to leave bruises that lasted for days. The one night stand became the first of many more encounters and soon enough Minghao finally proposed that they take their relationship to the next level to which Junhui happily agrees since they already developed mutual romantic feelings for each other.

 

They’re both happy with how their relationship is going and already had things worked out between them except for one thing: sex.

 

“He says it’s normal that we have sex once a week, but what the hell is normal in our world!? We’re already so gay for each other, now _that’s_ not normal!” Seungkwan clears his throat and looks away from a very drunk Wen Junhui pouring out all of his thoughts and emotions because apparently his boyfriend made it a rule between them that they would only have sex once a week much to his dismay.

 

This is too much information for the younger male to handle, but obviously he can’t leave Junhui alone and unsupervised in The Area now or Minghao would skin him alive if something were to happen to the Chinese male.

 

“He tells me shit about not wanting to hurt me and all, _but I want it to hurt_ Kwannie, I want him to unleash what he’s got and just—BAM!!!” Junhui makes a gesture of punching his left palm with his right fist and Seungkwan nearly bangs his own head against the table.

 

“How about you Kwannie? How often do you and Hansol do it?” Seungkwan nearly chokes in his own spit when Junhui suddenly asks.  He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment and tries to change the topic but Junhui was being _annoyingly_ persistent so he was left no other choice but to answer his drunk friend.

 

“Once a week we..” Seungkwan scratches his nape and looks away. Does he really have to tell Junhui about this?

 

“You..?” Junhui asks, eyes barely focusing on Seungkwan’s face.

 

“We take a break.”

 

Silence followed.

 

“WHAT!!!???” The younger male jumps from his seat when Junhui suddenly slapped the table hard with both hands, causing a few bottles to fall and break on the floor. It’s a good thing they’re in a private room(perks of Junhui working in The Area) or Seungkwan would’ve died of embarrassment.

 

“Y-you…WHAT!!!??? You mean to say..HANSOL IS TOO HORNY?! Or wait, YOU’RE THE HORNY ONE AREN’T YOU!!??” Junhui points a finger right at Seungkwan’s face and before he could even argue and defend himself Junhui was already wailing in his seat.

 

“Why can’t my sex life be as colorful as yours!!??” He whines while flailing around, accidentally kicking Seungkwan’s leg under the table in the process.

 

“I hate this, I really hate this. I WILL FILE A DIVORCE!!!” Junhui says and grabs another bottle from the table. Seungkwan has half a mind to tell Junhui that he and Minghao are not yet married but he doubts the other male would listen given his drunken state.

 

Seungkwan grabs the bottle of beer from Junhui before he could drink some more. Checking his wristwatch with a sigh(he’s supposed to be cuddling with Hansol in his apartment right now), he deems it time to bring the Chinese male home to his boyfriend.

 

No way is he gonna spend five more minutes listening to Junhui and his sexual frustrations that he so explicitly says like he’s just discussing the weather.

“Hyung, you’re drunk—”

 

“Kwannieeeee I wanna pee~” Seungkwan is now burdened to keep a very drunk Junhui up as he wobbles his way to the restroom. They pass by Jeonghan who was talking to Seungcheol by the bar counter. The older male gives them a suspicious glance and Seungkwan just shrugs as he continues to guide his wasted companion.

 

“I’m sober now. Completely sober.” Junhui says as soon as he spots Seungkwan waiting for him outside the restroom.

 

“That’s what most drunk people say.” Seungkwan sighs for what seemed like the nth time already and once again assists Junhui towards the exit. They pass by Jeonghan and Seungcheol once again and Seungkwan requests them to pay for their drinks for now since Junhui looks like he’s about to pass out. Minghao is definitely gonna chop his head off if he finds out.

 

“I want sex with Minghao. I want it rough and wild, I want it hot, I want it—”

 

“Hyung for my sanity’s sake please stop talking.” Junhui shrieks when Seungkwan pinches his side harshly. He’s too drunk to retaliate so he decides to just poke the younger male’s cheek instead. Then all of a sudden he’s giggling.

 

“I’m sooo lucky to have you as my dongsaeng Kwannieee~” Junhui slurs, but the younger male has had his fair share of taking care of drunk people in his life to understand drunk talk.

 

“I wish I could say the same about you being my hyung.” Seungkwan grunts as he shoves Junhui’s limp body in the shotgun seat of his car before searching the Chinese male’s pockets for his keys.

 

“HARASSMENT!!!” Junhui yells when Seungkwan searched the back pockets of his jeans. He then began screaming that he’s taken and that only Minghao should touch his _pretty_ ass. Seungkwan has never wanted to strangle a person so much as he does now.

 

The drive to Junhui’s apartment was silent since the Chinese male finally dozed off after Seungkwan started the car. Seungkwan was greeted with the sight of Minghao’s slightly worried face when he knocks at the door, the other Chinese immediately scooping Junhui in his arms and thanking Seungkwan for bringing him home safely.

 

However, when Minghao had a good whiff of the smell of alcohol all over Junhui, the grateful look he had been giving Seungkwan was immediately replaced with a serious one.

 

“You let him get drunk.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement which sounded very accusatory. Seungkwan wanted to scream and punch Minghao in the face for giving him _that look_ after he stressed out more than half of his brain cell population by accompanying Junhui to drink just because _the clueless jerk_ is giving him sexual frustration.

 

“I did.” Was all Seungkwan said before stomping his way out of the building. He suddenly feels so tired and stressed and just wants to go home.

 

  * ••



 

Junhui wakes up feeling like he just got wrestled by a gang of angry orangutans. With a groan he forces himself up from his bed and tries to recall what happened the previous night.

 

It takes him a few moments of squinting at nothing to finally remember everything that happened. He looks around at the empty room and lets the quiet surround him before—

 

“OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!” He hears some clanging noises from outside which he guesses came from the kitchen, along with hissed curses by his boyfriend. A few seconds later Minghao appears by the door, dressed in a black tank top, sweatpants, and Junhui’s floral apron. He has a spatula in one hand and from what Junhui could smell on him it looks like they’re gonna have bacons and eggs for breakfast.

 

“What happened Junnie?” Minghao asks, voice laced with concern.

 

“Nothing happened last night!!??” Junhui asks back, exasperation evident in his voice. Minghao gives him a confused look.

 

“What do you mean—”

 

“I mean—” Junhui waves his hands around aimlessly, cheeks reddening due to frustration because he didn’t get laid last night.

 

Junhui wasn’t a fan of overly cliché stuff like drunk sex, but last night when Seungkwan brought him back home he had hoped for it to happen. He had hoped for Minghao to take the initiative and not wait for him to ask for it, had hoped that his boyfriend could somehow take away some of his sexual frustration. But Minghao, just as usual, did nothing and simply brought him to their shared room, changed his clothes and let him doze off just like that.

 

“ARGHHH never mind!!” Junhui forces himself up on wobbly legs and walks past his confused boyfriend who immediately follows behind him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

Minghao wants to ask him what’s wrong, but Junhui’s furrowed brows and massive pout held him back. Subjectively speaking, it’s awfully adorable and endearing, but Minghao knows better than to coo at his lover’s current facial expression. Junhui is seriously pissed off this time, and for what reason? Minghao has no idea.

 

  * ••



 

It was during their unplanned movie marathon later in the evening that Junhui decided to voice out his concern. They’re watching this random romantic movie and so far Minghao is quite focused on the plot to pay attention to Junhui huffing and shifting on the couch occasionally with the intention of grabbing his attention.

 

“Wow, look at him push her up against the wall. It’s sooo manly.” Junhui rolls his eyes and Minghao looks at him with a questioning gaze.

 

“Must be nice to be _manhandled_ like that, to have someone _dominate_ over you.” Minghao raises his brows this time. _What is it this time?_

 

“I guess some people are just lucky while some live miserably. Some get it once a week while some take a break once a week.” Junhui rolls his eyes in the most bratty way he could manage when he notices Minghao looking at him.

 

Rationality has been thrown out the window ever since he woke up and realized Minghao didn’t even touch him in the multiple ways he wanted. He decides he’s gonna be a brat and that Minghao has to deal with it.

 

“What are you talking about Jun?” The movie is now being ignored as Minghao turns his full focus on Junhui, eager to discuss with his boyfriend what’s been making him so grumpy throughout the whole day.

 

“Oh nothing, just my hate for vanilla.” Junhui rolls his eyes again, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He pretends to focus on the scenes unfolding in the movie, though he’s hyperaware of every little movement Minghao makes.

 

“What..” It was at that moment when Minghao finally gets what Junhui is implying. He frowns at the realization.

 

“Jun, we’ve talked about this. I—"

 

“Yeah you have work, I have work, we’re both exhausted by the end of the day to fuck like horny bunnies blah blah blah. I’ve heard this shit before HaoHao, and I don’t wanna listen to it one more time thank you very much.” Junhui flips his bangs to the side and looks away from Minghao. The moment he said those, he had felt so bratty and immature that it made him cringe internally. But no way is he gonna take back everything that he said because first of all, they’re true. Second of all, he strongly believes he shouldn’t be neglected just like that.

 

“Stop invalidating my reasons Jun, it’s what’s best for both of us—”

 

“Oh come on! Just say you’re a big old vanilla so I could continue watching my movie! Why the heck did I even bother discussing this.” Junhui crosses his legs and hugs a pillow against his chest as he practically glares at the laptop screen.

 

“Come on Jun, don’t be like this.” Minghao tries and puts a hand over Junhui’s shoulder, but he just shrugs it off, determined to keep the bratty act.

 

“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do. I don’t even have a say whenever we have sex!”

 

“What—”

 

“Whenever I want it rough and wild, you’re always like, ‘oh we can’t do that bAbYyY I don’t wanna HuUrTt YoOoUu~’.”

 

“It’s because I really don’t—”

 

“NO! You listen here mister, I’ve told you _multiple times_ already that I’m not made out of glass and that I want you to _up your game_ sometimes, but I guess you’re just a big old limp dick to do it huh!?”

 

“I’m—what??”

 

“You heard me HaoHao. Limp. Dick. It’s what you are and this conversation is so done.” Junhui looks away from his dumbfounded boyfriend and glares at the laptop screen. It’s only the credits being played now but he doesn’t really care. He’s already voiced out his personal concerns but he still feels pissed off.

 

His mind makes a short flashback to when Seungkwan told him that he and Hansol take a break once a week and it fueled up his frustration even more because he feels envious of the happy sex life of his dongsaengs. It’s so childish and irrational of him but he can’t help it. He rarely wants things with so much intensity and when he does, it always manages to tick him off if he doesn’t get it.

 

“Take it back.” He hears Minghao say, but he doesn’t spare him a glance.

 

“Unless you prove it false, I’m not taking it back, limp dick.” He answers stubbornly, hugging the pillow closer to his chest as he reaches for the laptop to look for another movie to watch.

 

“Jun, quit it.” There was a warning in his tone, but Junhui just feels to stubborn to back away.

 

“Why? Don’t like being called limp dick? But it’s what you are, embrace it.” When he finds a movie he wants to watch, he plays it and tries to focus on the movie. Though that proves hard when Minghao suddenly turned silent next to him.

 

The silence between them was so thick, Junhui could even hear the way he exhales through his own nose. He can’t focus on the movie, but no way is he gonna admit that it’s because he suddenly feels guilty for arguing with Minghao. He said what he said and that’s it.

 

“Today’s Friday right?” Minghao suddenly asks, and Junhui almost had a heart attack. He gives Minghao a weirded out look but Minghao ignores him and started counting with his fingers.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And Monday’s a holiday right?” Minghao asks again, and Junhui wonders why he’s asking these kinds of questions after they just had a heated argument.

 

“Yeah?” Junhui answers hesitantly.

 

“Well then,” Junhui yelps aloud when Minghao suddenly gets up and scoops him in his arms then starts walking towards their shared bedroom. Junhui clings onto the other male’s neck by instinct, curling his fingers on Minghao’s mullet.

 

“You’re in for a treat.” Minghao smirks as he literally throws Junhui’s body on the bed and proceeds to hover over him, gaze set and determined.

 

  * ••



 

Junhui nearly cries when he realizes it was his own fault why he’s caught in this situation where Minghao is fucking him brutally like a wild animal. He tried pushing his boyfriend off him but Minghao just effortlessly grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. How he still has so much strength left after going at it for hours, _Junhui has no fucking clue._

“Hao—” He couldn’t continue what he was about to say when Minghao gave him a particularly hard thrust that went straight to his already abused prostate. He chokes out a cry and closes his eyes as he proceeds to whimpering pathetically while Minghao continued with the task at hand.

 

The sex wasn’t pleasurable anymore, it was already nearing the borders of feeling torturous.

 

“Get off me!!!” Junhui screams with all that’s left of his voice, wiggling his body around pathetically in a futile attempt to escape.

 

“Shut it. You wanted this.” Before Junhui could even react, Minghao had flipped him on his stomach and started fucking him from behind, making him choke and cry at the same time because it’s already too much.

 

Junhui’s eyes land on the window and he notices the sun’s rays peeking through the curtains. Exactly how long have they been doing this already? Junhui could only wonder as Minghao pulls his hair rather harshly, making his body arch painfully. His whole body is screaming, the muscles burning, and he begins to beg Minghao to stop.

 

“S-stop it Hao!” Minghao doesn’t stop and instead slaps his ass hard, making him shriek in surprise.

 

“H-hao..you’ll break me!” He tries again, but Minghao just scoffs.

 

“The doctor will fix you.” Junhui screams in frustration and uses whatever strength he has left to kick Minghao off him. The other male falls of the bed with a groan while putting a hand over his stomach and Junhui uses this as an opportunity to escape. He wiggles like a babyearthworm towards the other edge of the bed, desperate to get away.

 

“Get back here!” Junhui yells when Minghao grabs him by the leg and flips him over so that he’s lying on his back. Feels hot tears fall from his eyes when Minghao shoves his cock back inside his ass.

 

“Hao—ahh!” He grips weakly at Minghao’s biceps as the other male relentlessly fucks him into the mattress. He feels too powerless already that he’s left with no other option than to cry.

 

“Hao—I’m—I’m sorry!” He finally says, nails digging into Minghao’s skin. He begins to cry out loud, the sound of his sobs mixing with the sound of skin slapping skin.

 

“I’m fucking sorry okay!? I’m sorry I called you a—ahh!” Junhui searches his memory for a safe word to make Minghao stop, but then he realizes that they don’t have one.

 

They never needed a safe word before, Minghao was always so gentle with him. He had always treated Junhui like a princess that the need for a safe word never crossed his mind. Junhui didn’t realize there would come a time where he would desperately need a safe word.

 

“M-Minghao..” He lets go of Minghao’s biceps and covers his own face with both hands as he sobs because he really couldn’t take it anymore.

 

It was only then that Minghao slowed down until he finally stopped. He pulls out of Junhui and grabs his wrists so that he’d stop covering his own face. Junhui lets him, and he looks back at Minghao with glossy and tired eyes. He whimpers the other male’s name and Minghao wordlessly pulls him close, shushing him in the process. Junhui slings his arms over the other male’s shoulders and gives him a very loose hug, because that’s all he could manage for now.

 

“Don’t you have something to say, Junnie?” Minghao asks gently as he settles Junhui properly on the bed and reaches for the tissue box in the night stand. He starts cleaning Junhui up, wiping the sweat and cum off his body. Junhui watches him with half lidded eyes, too tired to even lift a finger.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“And?” Minghao asks again in that _dom daddy_ voice of his, looking at him straight in the eyes.

 

“I shall not call you a limp dick ever again HaoHao, I promise.” Junhui pouts when Minghao hums in satisfaction of his answer and kisses the tip of his nose. He wants to push Minghao away and keep sulking but he couldn’t deny that he badly needs Minghao to give him cuddles and kisses right now, so he grabs the other male by the nape and pulls him close for a kiss.

 

After cleaning Junhui and himself up and apologizing, Minghao settles next to his utterly tired boyfriend and pulls his body close against his chest. Junhui nuzzles against his neck and sighs contentedly, inhaling Minghao’s comforting scent. He was finally about to doze off when..

 

“The next time you want it rough and wild, just ask nicely.”

 

Junhui bites Minghao’s nipple in retaliation, and the other male just laughs like it’s nothing. He pulls Junhui closer and Junhui allows himself to be pulled closer, a massive pout on his lips as he glares at his grinning boyfriend in such close proximity.

 

“Shut up you animal.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who gave me this prompt, thank you so much! :D This was actually one of the many drafts I have in my laptop that I'm too lazy to continue but since I received a prompt with the same idea I just went for it and made this...whatever this is :/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this one shot and if you guys also wanna suggest or give me some one-shot prompts you can always find me on my twitter accounts @incorrectjunhao(I have a curious cat account for this one) and @kiraraluuu(mostly seventeen fanarts) :D 
> 
> Also, comments are highly appreciated so let me hear about your thoughts and opinions on the comment section! :D
> 
> Good day :))


End file.
